


Mash Kyrielight Makes Her Move

by DraketheDragon



Series: Servant Shenanigans [9]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Chocolate, Crack, F/F, F/M, Finally, Fluff, GOSH SO MUCH FLUFF, Genderfluid Fujimaru Ritsuka, Have I mentioned fluff?, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Valentine's Day Fluff, a smidgen of angst, well . . . fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraketheDragon/pseuds/DraketheDragon
Summary: She hadn’t believed Romani, so long ago when he said she would find a special person to give chocolates too, but things were different now. She was Gudako’s Demi-Servant, her Navigator, her friend, and hopefully more. Romani had been right. She had found her special someoneThere had been a reason she’d waited until now, despite all the prodding from Marie and the machinations of the Chaos Crew.In some ways it was for Romani, as a thanks of sorts. In others, she hadn’t been ready. But now she was. Her preparations were in place. Today was the day she would finally tell Gudako how she felt about her.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Mash Kyrielight | Shielder
Series: Servant Shenanigans [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854901
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	Mash Kyrielight Makes Her Move

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll, not much to say but Happy Valentine's day!

_ Valentine’s day. Two words, she didn’t understand what made it so different from every other day. She had woken up. Her existence was proven for another day. So the card Romani gave her and the chocolates with them did not make sense. She did not get gifts for surviving another day. But the card was there, red construction paper, with the words, I Hope You Have A Wonderful Valentine's Day Mash! written on it with silver ink. The chocolates were there as well, five or six squares in a plastic bag covered in hearts and flowers.  _

_ She looked up. “Doctor?” _

_ Romani sat in front of her, balanced in his normal chair, hands laced on his knee. His eyes were sad. She wondered why. “Morning Mash.” He said with a smile. “Do you know what day it is?” _

_ She shook her head.  _

_ Something dark flashed in Romani’s eyes. “Today is February the fourteenth. It’s a holiday called Valentine’s Day.” He took a deep breath. “At this time, people often exchange chocolates with the people they care about.” His eyes softened slightly, “I figured that you should not be exempt from this.” _

_ She set the card and chocolates to the side. “Doctor. I am a Demi-Servant. I am not human. There is no reason to celebrate this holiday with me.” _

_ His smile grew painful. “No, Mash. There is every reason.” He opened his mouth, closed it again. “Besides,” he said with forced cheer, and she wondered what he had been about to say initially, “This is the perfect opportunity to explain the origins behind this holiday.” He started off, listing historical facts and theories. She listened with half an ear. At these times he didn’t sound like the doctor she knew, he sounded like he was conforming to someone else’s wishes. But the knowledge could be useful. She forced herself to pay attention. _

_ Her fingers drifted to the bag, played with the plastic edge. She’d never had chocolate before. She wondered what it tasted like.  _

_ “Doctor.” She said, and his rambling cut short. “You said people give chocolates to those they care about. Who -” She faltered. Fell silent. Choosing one person above the rest seemed silly, a thing only someone very human could do. She was not human. _

_ Romani sighed. “Friends, they’ll exchange chocolates. Family too. Lovers as well. It’s a gift to someone who you love, someone you care for beyond all others, whether it is platonic or romantic.” _

_ “And you are giving this to me?” She glanced down at the bag. Uncertain.  _

_ “Yes, I am. You are my friend Mash.” He leaned forwards, sent her a smile, “and you are in many ways the daughter or younger sister I never had. You deserve to know that you are cared for.” There was something in his gaze that she did not understand, a darkness that looked almost like anger or sadness. It contrasted painfully with his smile. _

_ Caring. Such an odd concept. _

_ “Will I find someone to exchange chocolate with, Doctor?” _

_ Romani’s smile grew strained but was hopeful nonetheless. “One day, Mash, I believe you will.” _

_ She looked down at the bag in her hands again. She glanced at the card, the edges not properly aligned. Homemade. Made specifically for her. She wasn’t sure how to feel about that. But that spot of red and silver was so different from her sterile environment, she wanted to keep it.  _

_ She opened the bag, listening to the plastic rustle. She pulled out a chocolate, unwrapped it, and placed it on her tongue. It melted in her mouth, sweet and velvety smooth. She liked the taste of it. Ever so softly, she smiled. _

_   
_ She woke up. As always, she took a few seconds to align herself. Beside her bed, the alarm clock beeping softly. Her pajamas were soft against her skin. Her breath filled the air, quiet but untroubled. Her eyes stung. Her cheeks were wet. She lived for another day.

Romani, however, was a different story.

Mash closed her eyes, fighting back a sob. She could feel the tears building, clinging to her lashes. He was dead, and she was alive. It was the opposite of what was supposed to have been. She wasn’t supposed to have a human life span, and he - he had - he had saved the world. Had sacrificed himself to save the world. She drew in a shaky breath. Because of him, she was here, the whole world was here, and she could experience another Valentine's day. 

This time not in a containment unit. This time not in a sterile room. This time with her friends, and the Servants she had fought beside, and Gudako.

Gudako, who would be taking the chance to sleep in, and wouldn’t be awake for another few hours.

She smiled sadly and swung herself out of bed. The floor was cold against her feet. The alarm continued to beep softly, she reached out and shut it off. She hadn’t believed Romani, so long ago when he said she would find a special person to give chocolates too, but things were different now. She was Gudako’s Demi-Servant, her Navigator, her friend, and hopefully more. Romani had been right. She had found her special someone

There had been a reason she’d waited until now, despite all the prodding from Marie and the machinations of the Chaos Crew. 

In some ways it was for Romani, as a thanks of sorts. In others, she hadn’t been ready. But now she was. Her preparations were in place. Today was the day she would finally tell Gudako how she felt about her.

Mash stretched, yawned, and went to go take a shower. 

She came out of the shower fifteen minutes later, and dressed in her normal clothes. Grey jacket, black dress, black leggings, brown boots, red tie. Normal clothes, as if this day was anything like normal. She adjusted her hair, slipped on her glasses, then stepped outside the bathroom. And stopped. 

CasCu sat on her bed in clothes he would have normally never touched. Pants that were not leather. Actual shoes. A button up shirt that did not hold explosions of color. The sight was almost more jarring than what had happened to her room. In the time Mash had been gone, her floor had become a landmine of clothing. There was movement coming from her closet. An upbeat humming filled the air.

“CasCu? Marie? What are you doing here?”

With a bounce, Marie burst from Mash’s closet, a jacket held in her hands. The Rider was, as always, cheerful. Her white dress with red hearts flashed with each movement. Her blue eyes sparkled, her smile was wide and beaming. “Wassup Mash~! Happy Valentine’s day!” She tossed the jacket to the ground and bounced over, pressing a kiss to Mash’s cheek. She spun away before the Demi-Servant could react. “I am sure your adorable little self cannot wait to present your chocolates to our Master! But Mash, you cannot go dressed like that! This is a special occasion!” She spun around again, flashing another smile. “Let us see what I can rustle up, kay?”

Mash blinked. “Alright.” She looked at CasCu.

“For the record,” CasCu drawled, “I didn’t want to come. But I figured I should save you from some of her more wild ideas.”

“Coming from some one whose fashion sense consisted of primary colors and nothing else, you can’t be much help, can you?”

“Compared to your Lugh be damned lace and ruffle monstrosities, my fashion sense is a blessing.”

Mash giggled softly. Friends, another thing she hadn’t expected when her world had been confined to her little glass box. Beyond Romani and Da Vinci, she’d hadn’t had many. And when she’d been let out, she’d been separate from most of the staff. But now was different. Now she had friends, and although Romani had been lost, she would carry his memory as long as she lived. 

She bowed slightly. “Hai! I will be in your care, Marie, CasCu!” She smiled, and the movement came more naturally than it used too. “I hope you both have a lovely Valentine’s Day as well!”

In the past week or so, the kitchens had been flooded with Servant’s trying their hands at chocolate making. Now, however, the halls were silent, the kitchens dark. It was too early for most to be up. Mash found an apron and tied it around the clothes Marie had picked out. A purple dress that ended above her knees, a gauzy jacket, white sandals. Even CasCu, who hated most of the clothes Marie had picked out, had agreed the outfit looked good. 

She was glad. She wanted to look good today. 

She turned on the kitchen lights, and started her preparations. She’d chosen something simple, she wasn’t the best cook, and something that could be made quickly. Chocolate lollipops, something Gudako could eat while doing work without getting her hands sticky. They were simple enough to make, she’d read the directions multiple times and committed them to memory, but she wanted these to be special.

She pulled the molds out first. Medea had made these for her, all kinds of flowers, each with different petals and designs. She set them one the counter, and went to the fridge. As he had promised, Emiya had managed to keep the chocolate pellets she needed separate from what the other Servants had used. She took them out, started separating the colors. Yellows and reds and purples, blues and greens and whites, and of course dark chocolate brown. She smiled slightly, yes, this would be good.

She chose yellow first, put the pellets into a small bowl and then stuck it in the microwave for a minute. She found a brush, pulled the bowl out, then got to work. She painted the center of the flowers yellow, and in a few pulled the color out along the petals. She stuck the molds into the freezer and waited, listening to the hum of the electronics. It was peaceful, she loved Chaldea and Gudako and her host of Servants, she loved travelling to new places and seeing new sights, but at times it got a bit much. Overwhelming. It was nice to have times like this to herself, with the silence as her friend.

She heated up the red pellets, pulled out the molds, and started on the next. The petals whose bottoms had been coated yellow had their tips painted red. Other flowers had full blooms that shone with the color. She put the mold back into the freezer and waited, moving around and getting the purple ready. 

Again and again she repeated the process, until the molds shone with painted flowers. Finally, it was time for the ordinary chocolate. She placed the sticks, poured the chocolate until the molds were full, and stuck them in the freezer again. 

A few minutes passed, then the doors opened and Emiya appeared. Mash smiled in his direction. “Good morning, Emiya.”

The Archer blinked at her. “Mash, you’re up early.” He moved away, began pulling things out of their places, getting ready to cook breakfast she assumed.

“Hai. Thank you for keeping the pellets separated, I appreciate it.”

He snorted. “You’re lucky no one saw them, otherwise they would have been taken in a flash. Would you like to help with breakfast?”

She glanced at the time. Gudako wouldn’t be up for a while now, and she had to let the chocolate sit for a while . . . besides, she enjoyed watching Emiya and the other cooks at their work. There was something beautiful in creating dishes out of ingredients. One day she hoped she could become as good as them. Gudako couldn’t cook after all, it was like she was allergic to the very idea. 

Mash nodded. “Hai.”

Mash walked down the halls, dress swishing slightly, bag in her hand. The chocolates had set, and were now wrapped in plastic, tied with string. The bag for them had been Tamamo’s idea, and she was glad for it. It was easier to carry this way.

It was still early, very few walked the halls. She caught sight of Mordred and Fran, hand in hand, the Saber’s face a furious red while the Berserker smiled slightly. Bodica, Tamamo, Tamamo Cat, and Raiko had joined Emiya in the kitchens. A few more ghosted down the halls, smiling at her as she made her way to Gudako’s room. Staff members were more present, exchanging greetings as they headed off to work. Technically, Da Vinci had said the day was off, but there was important equipment that needed to be checked just in case. The Caster certainly wouldn’t allow herself to rest.

Mash’s smile faltered for a second, then she forced it back on. No, today she would not dwell on such sad thoughts. Today she would focus on the bright side. Like the miracle that Chaldea was.

“Well, well, if it isn’t Mash. Off to give something to our precious Master?” It was a soft voice, light and flirtatious. Mash felt her shoulders stiffen.

Still, she turned to the side, glancing at the pirate as he strode to catch up to her. Bartholomew Roberts, he wasn’t as bad as Blackbeard, but he was still . . . something. She attempted a smile. “Hai. I made her chocolates.” She lifted the bag as evidence.

He bent slightly, earrings shifting slightly. “And they do look delicious.” He winked, “Any chance some might be for me?”

“No.”

He clucked his tongue. “Shame.”

After a moment, she started walking again. Bartholomew fell into step beside her. “Did you need something?” She asked carefully.

He flashed her a smile. “Well, as it happens, I was looking for you. Don’t be alarmed, I’m trying to do you a good turn here.” He shook his head, smirking faintly. “You’re a good girl Mash, almost too good. There are going to be dozens of other Heroic Spirits giving Gudako chocolates, you better give her something else that will make yours stand above the rest. You know how she is.” He waved his hand in an airy fairy way. “Just, make sure that you don’t bow down to whatever today throws at you.”

She hesitated. “Ah, Bartholomew? Are you trying to help me?”

He reached out and ruffled her hair, winked. “Yes, I am. And do you know why? It’s because your cause isn’t hopeless, if it was I’d scoop you up for myself. But you’re dedicated to her, and I can see that. I’m not going to be anyone’s second choice.” His smile faltered, before slipping back into place. “She cares about you Mash, a lot more than she knows, otherwise she wouldn’t be all bothered by me throwing you the odd compliment or two. You just have to find a way to make her realize it.”

“I know.” She ducked her head, bowed slightly. “Thank you for the advice.”

He beamed. “No problem! Just remember, when it works out I want to pull a summons! Maybe if I’m lucky I will get someone who's my type.” He waved and started off. “Good day Mash!”

“Ah, hai! Good day to you too!”

Gudako’s door opened with a soft whoosh, and light spilled in from the hallway into the dark room. Mash could just make out a tangle of orange hair, a nest of blankets, and a bundled up form. Mash smiled slightly. She stepped into the room, set the chocolates on the table, and moved over to Gudako’s side. She reached out and touched her shoulder. “Senpai, it’s time to wake up.”

Nothing, so she continued to shake. Finally, a small string of incoherent mumbles that ended with something that might have been no.

Mash giggled slightly, shook Gudako’s shoulder more firmly. “Come on, Senpai. It’s almost time for breakfast.”

“I don’ wanna.” Gudako rolled over, yanking the blankets over her head. 

Mash sat on the edge of the bed. “There’s no Rayshift today.”

Gudako squirmed further into her nest.

“And I have chocolates.”

Gudako stilled.

“And if you don’t get up I’ll steal your blanket.”

With a moan, Gudako pushed herself up, the blankets falling to pool around her waist. She wore a ratty, oversized t-shirt, big enough for part of the collar to slump down her shoulder. Around her neck came the glint of silver from her necklace, the one Medea had made for her, designed to show what gender she was at that particular moment. Her golden eyes, normally so brilliant, were murky with sleep, and her orange hair was a tangled snarl upon her head, strands going every which way. 

Mash swallowed hard, her heart skipping a beat. Gudako looked adorable like that, still half asleep and fighting to stay conscious. Mash tilted her head, smile widening. “Good morning Senpai.”

Gudako blinked at her, then fell sideways, her head resting on Mash’s shoulder. “Mornin’.” She mumbled. “You said something about chocolates?”

Mash blushed. “Hai. But you should get dressed first Senpai.”

Another pitiful moan. “Fiiiiiinnnnnneeeee.” She pushed herself off Mash’s shoulder, crawled out of bed, and stumbled to the bathroom. After a few moments there was the sound of running water, and Mash decided Gudako was not going to curl up on the bathroom floor and go back to sleep.

She’d done that before. She had the remarkable capability to sleep practically anywhere.

Mash shook her head and got up. As always, Gudako had left a mess out of the bed. The sheets were knotted. One pillow hung off the side at a precarious angle. She got to work. She didn’t have to straighten Gudako’s bed, but she liked helping. And it would only get done once a month, if that, if Gudako was left to her own devices.

The shower cut out, and a few minutes later Gudako walked out wrapped in two giant towels, still not looking like she was fully awake. Mash flushed and looked away as she dug into her chest of drawers then her closet, dragged some clothes out, then plodded back to the bathroom. This had become common in the more recent months, and although it was nice to know that Gudako was not uncomfortable about being . . . practically naked around her, it was still embarrassing.

A few minutes later, thankfully after Mash had managed to control her flush, Gudako walked back out again. As always, she looked good. Blue skinny jeans. A black shirt with GUILTY OF STEALING HEARTS written across it in red looping letters. She’d brushed her hair and put it up like she normally did.

“Chocolates?” She asked hopefully.

Mash smiled. “Hai, chocolates.” She stood, grabbed the bag, and presented it to Gudako. “Here you go, Senpai! Happy Valentine's day!”

Gudako took the bag carefully, opening it up and peaking inside. Her face brightened. She looked up and beamed. “Thank you Mash! They look wonderful!” She lunged forwards, wrapping her arms around Mash’s waist and burying her face into Mash’s neck. Mash flushed again, smiled, then returned the hug. After a moment or two Gudako bounced back, beaming. “Happy Valentines to you too Mash! Now, let’s go get breakfast!”

As Bartholomew had predicted, Chaldea was teaming with Servants attempting to give Gudako gifts. But Mash’s Master had her own surprise. They hit the kitchens after breakfast, and Gudako pulled out a backpack full of chocolates from storage. “Everyone’s been working so hard.” She said, amber eyes glinting. “I figured I had to show my appreciation somehow. After all, without you guys, the world would have been destroyed.”

“Senpai!” Mash protested. “You were the one to save the world!”

Gudako shook her head. “Nah, I’m just the one with the command seals. I only got this far because I had wonderful people like you by my side to support me.” She grinned at Mash. “So thank you!”

Mash flushed. “You don’t give yourself enough credit, Senpai.”

Gudako laughed, “Well, neither do you, Mash.” She winked, then Hundred Persona’s appeared, and gifts were exchanged.

Truely, most of them were really thank you gifts. There were, of course, exceptions. Kiyohime, Fergus, and Serenity, but it wasn’t the crush of people she’d been expecting. No, most seemed content to give chocolates or gifts then continue on with a wave and a smile and a wink in Mash’s direction. Most of Chaldea knew about her plight. Really, the only one who didn’t know was the girl beside her. 

“Senpai.” Mash asked, much later after a furiously blushing Eresh left them. “What will you do later? After the last Pseudo Singularity is cleared?”

Gudako grinned at her. “See my family first of all, then I’m going to take you to see the world. You know so much about the past, but the present? That’s a mystery isn’t it?” She beamed. “I want you to enjoy yourself Mash, and I promise you I’ll make sure that happens.”

Mash flushed. “Thank you, Senpai.” It was a wonderful dream, beautiful and precious and alluring. To see the modern day world, to meet Gudako’s family. She liked the idea, the almost normalcy of it. She could imagine Gudako by her side as the ‘oohed’ and ‘aahed’ over the sights, giggling together about the hidden truth of history. They just had to make it alive that far first. And Mash would do whatever it took to keep Gudako safe. She may no longer be able to connect to Galahad, but she was still Gudako’s faithful Demi-Servant and navigator. No matter what. 

Really, she should have expected this. Gudako had become accustomed to the Fuuma clan’s manjuu, both her and Mash had been reluctantly eating it since Singularity F, but still . . . Mash sighed and laced her fingers together. “Senpai, you really shouldn’t have eaten it.”

Gudako blinked at her. She lay on the hospital bed, covered by the sheets, her face a shade too pale. Nightingale just left. Katou Danzo stood on the other side of the bed, fiddling with her fingers slightly. “My apologies.” She said, “I didn’t think the taste would be that bad.”

Gudako stared listlessly at the ceiling. “How . . . how did you make it worse?”

Danzo's gaze dropped to the floor. “I do not have taste buds.” She said softly. She glanced up, “I will make sure to find a way to fix this.” She bowed, then was gone. 

Gudako cursed. “I didn’t get to tell her that it was alright.” She frowned up at the ceiling, as if she could blame it for her troubles.

Mash fought a smile. “Senpai, you passed out.”

Gudako groaned. “Only for a little bit.” She turned her head and grinned at Mash. Her eyes were very warm, her grin soft, and as always, Mash was delighted to have that expression turned her way. “How is your Valentine's Day going, Mash?”

Mash smiled at her. “Good. Although I am afraid you won’t have room in your stomach for my chocolates.”

The corner of Gudako’s lip twitched up. “There’s always more room for chocolates. Especially if you made them.” Mash blushed. Gudaku chuckled, then pushed herself up. “Should we escape this place before Nightingale comes back?”

“Senpai, she will drag you back if she discovers you’re gone.”

Gudako looked at her, beaming. “Mash, I have something I want to give you, and I am willing to face Nightingale’s wrath to do so.” 

Mash’s heart skipped a beat.

“So, what do you say?” Gudako held out a hand, tilted her head, eyes glinting cheerfully.

“Hai, Senpai.”

They ran down the hallway, hand in hand, stumbling against each other as they took turns. People stared at them as they went by, Servants with indulgent smiles, staff with amused shakes of their heads. Gudako was laughing. Her hair was fire under the bright Chaldean lights. Her eyes shone gold and gleeful. Mash could pretend that they were too ordinary teenagers, stumbling through their school hall, instead of Master and Demi-Servant. She smiled. Her heart felt light in her chest. This was the future she could look forward to too.

Gudako stumbled to a halt in front of her door, gasping for breath, her hair a wind knotted snarl on her head. Her hand fell from Mash’s and rose to drag her tangled bangs away from her face. “Come on!” She threw open the door and strutted inside, as if the very real possibility of Nightingale thundering down the hallway didn’t exist.

Mash giggled slightly. “Senpai, slow down!” Gudako really was excited about this gift. That fact made her heart skip a beat or two, her breath stutter in her throat. She smoothed down her skirt, adjusted her hair, and stepped inside.

It had barely been a few seconds, but Gudako had already laid waste to her room. Papers lay scattered across the floor, joined by clothing trailing from open drawers. The contents of her closet spilled in a tidal wave of shoes and souvenirs. Finally she popped out from the depths of her closet, cobwebs trailing from her hair, eyes shining brightly. In her arms she held a package, wrapped with silver paper. Her grin stretched impossibly far across her face. “Here we go!”

Mash smiled. “Senpai, you really didn’t have to -”

“But I wanted to.” Gudako stepped up to her, holding the package out. “Mash,” she said her name very softly, “I want you to know just how much you mean to me. You’ve been here since the very beginning, and when I saw you trapped underneath that rock, and again with Solomon, I -” She sucked in a harsh breath. “Despite everything, you’ve made sure that I was okay. And I want to do the same for you.” She gave a watery grin, and motioned with the package. “Come on, take it.”

“Hai, Senpai.” She took it in her hands. The wrapping was cool and smooth beneath her fingers. It was a large rectangular package, awkward to hold. She glanced around for a place to sit and ended up taking the edge of the bed. She glanced at Gudako’s expectant eyes and began to open the packaging. Carefully, as to not rip it.

She hadn’t been sure what she’d been expecting, but this was not it.

A painting. A painting of her. She was caught in mid giggle, her hair tugged by the wind, violet strands glittering in the light. Her eyes were closed, hand lifted partway to her mouth as if to hide her smile. The dark frame of glasses disappeared into her hair. Mash could just make out the edges of her grey jacket and black dress, the red tie. Behind her was a rolling, green filled landscape, trees dotting the back drop. The sky stretched overhead, impossibly blue, just touched with clouds and holding a few birds.

Mash gasped and looked up. Gudako, normally so in control, happy and cheerful and daring, was embarrassed. She was playing with her hair, twisting the orange strands over and over in her grip. She wasn’t meeting Mash’s gaze. Her cheeks were tinged pink.

“Senpai,” Mash breathed, “Did you paint this . . . for me?”

Gudako nodded.

Mash’s gaze dropped back to the painting. Gudako had even managed to paint the silver scar that traced across her jaw, a rementant of the disaster caused by Lev. “It’s beautiful.”

Gudako flushed. She moved over to sit down on her bed, playing with her fingers. “I was going to go to art school, you know.” She glanced up and smiled slightly. “I was taking a gap year, wanted to see the world, and the flyer I found for Chaldea seemed like a fun way to do that.” She shook her head and laughed. “But with everything that has been going on, I haven’t had much time for painting.” Her eyes snapped to Mash, blazing with that stubborn streak Mash had come to know very well. “I wanted to do something for you, because of everything, really. And then I realized, because of Chaldea and the former, former director, you probably never had a picture of yourself taken. Oh course, now that’s been solved, you have a lot of pictures. But I wanted to show you how I saw you. Someone brave, and beautiful, and deserving of all the world.” She grinned crookedly. “So there you go. Happy Valentine's Day, Mash.”

Mash swallowed, pulling the painting to her chest. She could feel the tears pricking at her eyes. “Senpai . . . I -”

“Wait, no don’t cry!” Gudako leapt to her feet, stumbling towards her. Her fingers swiped at Mash’s tears. “Did I - do you -”

“No, I’m just so happy.” Mash leaned into her touch, gave her a watery smile. “Thank you, thank you. And . . . we’ll get you painting again.” 

Gudako grinned, something shaky and uncertain. “Thank you Mash, for always being there by my side. I really couldn’t have done this without you.” 

Mash beamed at her, then carefully set the painting on the bed. Her heart felt so full, like it was overflowing. She took a deep breath and reached out, tracing Gudako’s cheek. Gudako stilled, eyes going wide. 

“Mash?”

“Can you close your eyes for a second, Senpai?”

Gudako raised an eyebrow but nodded, her lashes fluttering shut. Mash took a moment to appreciate the way her tangled bangs laid across her forehead, the shadows her lashes cast on her skin, before pressing her lips against Gudako’s cheek. She pulled back and took a deep breath. 

“I have something to tell you Senpai. No, don’t open your eyes, please. I am in love with you, Senpai, I have been for a while now. And I thought you should know. We are so close, after this last Pseudo Singularity, we’ll be free to take that world trip. You can see your family again, and go to college, and paint all you want. I know that a lot of Servants have been ecstatic at the chance to see how their countries are faring. It’s all coming to head soon, and I wanted you to know before it’s all over. I love you.” 

Gudako’s eyes fluttered open, wide and startled. She blinked rapidly. “Mash?”

Mash flushed. “Of course I understand if you don’t feel the same wa -”

“But we're already dating.”

A brief pause. 

“What.”

“But we’re already dating? I mean - I thought we were dating?” Gudako’s voice was wild, her eyes shellshocked. “Are you telling me that we aren’t dating?”

“Senpai! Are you telling me that I have been dropping hints for months now, only to think you weren’t getting them, only to find out that you thought we were dating?!”

“We had a horror movie night together! We shared a bed that night! We hold hands all the time! What else was I supposed to think?!”   
“I think I need to sit down.”

“Me too.”

They sat. Mash stared incredulously at Gudako. Gudako stared incredulously back at her. They were both flushing, and Mash couldn’t help but feel dizzy like the world had tipped under her. In some way it had. Dating. Gudako had thought they were dating. Actually . . . that made a lot of sense in an odd, roundabout sort of way. 

“Can we,” Gudako swallowed, “try this again?”

Numbly, Mash nodded. “Hai.”

“Oh, good.” She ran a hand through her hair and smiled slightly. “I love you too Mash.” 

Mash’s heart leaped in her chest. She found a smile crawling across her face. “And, I would be happy to date you.”

“Officially.” 

“Officially.”

They burst into laughter, first Gudako, then Mash, the sound spiraling into the air. Their fingers found each other, intertwined on the bed sheet. Beside them, the painting rested in all its glory, its eyes staring up at the ceiling, its giggle silent underneath their own.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested, here's a fate discord server! Trust me, its fun! https://discord.gg/VWvZ6sgavF


End file.
